FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for causing a plasma reaction under atmospheric pressure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a thin film on an article with a high efficiency, and a method and apparatus for reforming the surface of an article by means of highly stable glow discharge plasma under atmospheric pressure.